


Shapeshifter messes everything up

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Hunter, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, not canon, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: Hey, back with another story.  I worked hard on this, so comments would be nice.  Please give me some feedback, cant learn if you don't know.It's a long one chapter story, but if I can I might post a post-happening story.





	Shapeshifter messes everything up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, back with another story. I worked hard on this, so comments would be nice. Please give me some feedback, cant learn if you don't know.
> 
> It's a long one chapter story, but if I can I might post a post-happening story.

Sam and Dean were enjoying a nice meal at the roadside inn diner, when they got the call. 

Sam checked his phone, “it’s not mine.”

Dean checked his, “It’s not mine either.” they looked at each other before they looked over to Sammys laptop bag, where the ring was coming from. “Is that dad’s old phone?”

Sam pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. “Longbrough?”

“What does that son of a bitch want?”

Sam was surprised with Deans tone, even more when Dean snatched the phone and answered.

“What in all of hell do you want?”

Sam watched in awe of the conversation unfold in front of him. Dean was laying into this Longbrough guy, but he stopped talking suddenly.

“What do you mean? When did she leave? She left seven years ago, and took all your weapons, your car, and your ledger and only now you want to call us? You have to be the worst father known to any race.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up and watched as Dean closed the phone and sighed.

“We’ll, we’ve got our next job.”

“You want to fill me in?” Sam said. 

“I’ll fill you in in the car.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how do we know this guy?”

“You don’t. Dad and I knew him. We met him while you were still at school. He was a hunter, and needed help on a job. We agreed to help him out, we were feeling generous.”

“What happened?”

“It was a poltergeist, a nasty one. He let us crash at his place, because it was in his town, and that when we met his daughter.”

“Daughter? Dean, this isn’t making any sense.”

“Will you just shut up and listen?” Sam fell silent and Dean continues, “We noticed things were off in the house, it was a spirit, so we weren’t sure what it was. After being there a few days, we realized that his wife had been killed by werewolves, and he was a constant drinker. He could have handled the poltergeist by himself, but he was never sober enough to do so. Twas the night before we killed the thing, that we noticed that…”

“Noticed what?”

“That he abused his daughter. The bruises on her… it looked like he thought she was the poltergeist, and he was going to kill her. We tried our best to do something about it, but he was adamant that it wasn’t him. We left, telling him that if he ever hurt her again, we would come back and kill him.”

“You said something about her running away?”

“She probably had had enough, which is good for her. She’s only a couple years younger than you Sammy. She had the guts to do the job, leave her father and become a hunter, but dad…”

“He felt like he had to protect her didn’t he?”

“Yeah, well, that was dad. Now come to find out, seven years ago, she ran off. No telling anyone that she was going. She took all of his hunting equipment, including his ledger. She’s been hunting on her own for seven years, and he only now called.”

 

“Your right, he's one of the worst fathers in all of the races.”

Dean grunted in response. “He said that he caught wind of a hunt not to far from his home, a day's drive, in New York. Or a small suburb outside of New York, that he thinks she would do. He wants us to check up on her, and maybe bring her home.”

“We’re not here for him are we?”

“No, dad didn’t want he to get into hunting, he would want to make sure she is safe.”

“Whats her name?”

“Lelu.”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen her?”

“The day we left.”

Dean’s voice was one that that was the end of the conversation. Sam could tell that Dean blamed himself for leaving her there, he hoped finding her would ease his guilt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out finding her was harder than they thought it would be. She didn’t leave any footprints or anything that would be traceable. They checked with the morgue, they said the had seen someone like her, but they couldn’t remember. They searched all day, coming back and collapsing in their room, exhausted.

“Who would think it would be so hard to find her.” Sam said, sitting in the chair, loosening his tie, “Do you think she does this on purpose?”

“Probably,” Dean said, handing Sam a beer before sitting down, “She probably doesn’t want her father to find her.”

Sam hummed in response and took a drink of his beer.

“What does she look like?” Sam asked as Dean tossed his tie onto his bed.

“She’s… well when I last saw her, she was skinny. To skinny, she barely had enough food, but she was beautiful. Not in the way that waitress’ were, but in her own unique way. Her mother was Korean, so she looks korean, with bright green eyes, like the green of the Grinch.”

“The Grinch?”

“Shut up Sammy, it's the first thing that came to my mind. Her father's side had native american blood in them, so she's a gorgeous tanned skin, with a petite frame, she’s no taller than 5’ 5”. She also has long black hair”

“She does sound beautiful… also like someone someone would else remember. How can no one remember her?”

“Yeah, it does seems like she would be hard to miss. How has no one seen her?”

“Maybe she isn’t actually on this case? I mean, we’re going off the word of her drunken father. Maybe we should do some research. Like we normally do on a job?”

“Yeah, good idea Sammy.”

Sam pulled out his laptop while Dean sipped on his beer, thinking about Lelu. The last he had seen her she was packing him and his dad sandwiches, a thank you. She had slipped them a large bottle of jack, to give them a little extra before Dad had hugged her, whispering something in her ear before they left. 

Dean was brought back to the present when Sam started to speak.

“Lelu Longbrough. Born March 20th, 1985 to Laura and Stanley Longbrough. Multiple times in and out of the hospital, a case report from child endangerment and abuse.. Looks like she graduated from high school, took a couple classes at community college… then she drops off the normal radar. I have a report here from a year ago, in Maryland, where she was wanted for murder, but it also looks like she was after a werewolf.”

“Hope she got him, anything else?”

“Nothing much other than that… nothing since last year. Not that i can find anyway. And no death certificate, so that's good.”

“So if we can't find her like that, maybe we can find her through the job.”

“What do we know about the job?” Dean said finishing off his beer.

“Well, according to her father, it’s a poltergeist, but the morgue report looks more like a werewolf kill. No heart, completely ripped to shreds.”

“Sounds like a werewolf, anything else?”

“Well, not that the morgue gave us on what she looked at, but it seems like there is on every week of the month.”

“That doesn’t make sense, werewolves only kill during the lunar cycle.”

“Exactly, so maybe she moved on, realizing this isn’t an actual werewolf case.”

“If that’s the case, then we have no idea where she would have gone, and this was a complete waste of time.”

Sam nodded and looked back at his laptop. “We can at least figure out what is going on here. Maybe figure out where she went.”

Dean didn’t say anything, just looked outside the window. Sam gave him a knowing look before looking back at his laptop. He noticed an alert had just been issued and he looked at it.

“We’ll here’s something. An alert was just issued for people to stay in their homes, that someone is running through the streets.”

“Sounds like something we should take a look at.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean packed everything they thought they would need before they left the motel and headed to the area that the alert had been issued. They watched carefully as it was indeed a werewolf prowling around the area. 

“That doesn’t make sense, it's not in the right lunar cycle.” Sam whispered.

“I don’t understand either Sam, but we need to finish the job.”

Sam nodded as they both started to pull out the blades when Dean notices the glint of another blade. Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and stopped him. He pointed at the glint and Sam squinted his eyes, trying to find what the glint was connected to.

Before he could figure it out, the werewolf was turning towards them, sniffing them out.

“Knew you should have taken a shower before we came.” Dean said, while Sam gave him an exasperated look.

“Really Dean?”

They both popped up from the bush they were hiding in, looking at the werewolf, face to hideous hairy face. Both brought their knives up, getting in a fighting stance. Before they could blink, someone had jumped out of the bushes across from them, driving a silver katana straight through the werewolf and into the ground under it. The werewolf let out a massive high pitch scream then slumped against the ground. 

Sam and Dean watched as the werewolf was brought back his human state, showing a man that was clearly a junkie. They slowly moved their eyes up, looking at the monsters killer, coming face to face, with the person they were looking for.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rushed off the scene, taking all of their blades with them and rushed from the scene, that was about to be flooded with police officers. When they were far enough away, they stopped trying to catch their breath.

“Lelu..” Dean finally managed to breath out, looking her up and down. She had grown sense he had last seen her. She was a couple inches taller than she was when he last saw her. She was nowhere near as skinny as she used to be, she had bulked herself up while doing the job.  
“Dean..” She hugged him tightly, before pulling away and looking over at Sam. “This must be Sam.”

“Yeah, that’s me. You must be Lelu.” He outstretched his hand, and she shook it, unaware of the blood still on her hands.

“Sorry about that.” She said before she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood of her hand then offered it to Sam. He took it and cleaned his hand off.

“What are you doing here?” She turned her attention to Dean. “I didn’t think you were in the area.”

“Your not going to like this, but your father called us.” Her expression changed quickly. “He said he was worried about you, and asked us to check in on you.”

“We both know that you didn’t come here because of that bastard.”

“I was checking in on you.” Dean admitted.

Sam handed back her rag and she pocketed it. “I have come a long way since you last saw me. Where are you staying in town?”

“We have a motel room.”

“We can catch up there, we need to lay low for a couple hours before we part ways.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to get back to the room, closing the door on the sirens and locked it quickly. They all sat down around the table that was in the room and all shared a beer.

“So a Katana?” Sam asked, unable to look away from Lelu. She was extremely beautiful, and he could feel himself falling for her quickly.

“Yeah, it was my mothers, so I always have it.”

“Where are you going from here?” Dean asked, noticing Sam staring at her.

“Not sure, I’ll pack everything up, leave town, and figure out where the next job is.”

“Maybe, you could ride with us for a while.” Dean said quickly, “Just hear me out. We have a bunker that you can stay at until you find your next job. It’s warm and safe.”

She gave Dean a look before she spoke. “I’m not a child anymore Dean, you know that right? You did your best when you were younger, there was nothing you could do. Don’t feel obligated.”

“We’ll I do, feel obligated that is. Look even if you don’t stay for more than a couple days, you can take a decent shower, Sam can cook,” Dean smirked at Sam, who blushed, “And if nothing else, you can lay low after this kill.”

She shook her head before giving in. “Fine. I’ll follow you in my car.”

They packed everything up, tossing it in the impala before driving over to where Lelu was staying. She ran inside to quickly pack and Sam took his chance.

“You don’t normally just offer a place to people Dean.”

“Well, I do feel obligated to help her out, because we didn’t back then. But also, you were practically eye humping her back there. Maybe you two could get to know each other.” Sam’s face turned deep red and he started to grumble and object. “Sam, honestly, don’t worry about it. She is a beautiful woman, and if I didn’t see her as my sister, i would go after her. She’s just as smart as you are, and it looks like she works out, hopefully you can bug her to be your workout partner instead of me.”

Sam gave him a look before looking back at Lelu who had come out of her room. Her hair was in a tight bun, looking like it had just been washed. She had two duffle bags with her, that she threw in the bed of her truck before getting in.

“Does that thing even run?” Dean said, looking at the truck in worry. He took a deep breath of relief when the truck started and she followed them. 

Part way through the drive Sam spoke again.

“Is she really that smart?”

“She had a 4.0 in high school, was taking AP Classes. So I would say that’s smart. She also managed to get out of the abusive living, and she can handle herself. WOuldn’t you say that is smart?”

“Well yeah, do you… really think I have a shot with her?”

“Aw, look at you Sammy, getting all teenage emotional on me.”

“Dean! That’s not what I meant-”

“I was just joking with you Sam. I think you have a strong chance with her, you just have to be yourself.”

Sam rolled his eyes and occupied the rest of the time with reading a book.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the bunker, Lelu grabbed both of the duffle bags and followed the boys in. She looked tired from the drive, and also from the left over from the hunt. They decided they would give the grand tour in the morning and showed Lelu to her room, which Dean strategically picked. It was right next to Sam’s.

Sam gave him a look before speaking. “Hope you sleep well.”

Lelu smiled at him. “I hope you do as well.” With that, she closed her door on the boys and Sam whipped around to glare at Dean. Dean had predicted this and was already at his door, smirking.

“Go get her tiger.” With that Dean disappeared behind his door. 

Sam led out a low growl before he went to his room, deciding to try and get some sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, the boys woke up to the smell of coffee and hurried down to get a cup. Lelu was already sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand and her laptop out on the table.

“You two sleep in late.” She said, smiling as they poured themselves a cup of coffee.

“What time did you wake up then? It’s only nine in the morning.” Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I was up at six.”

“But we got home past midnight, that’s not a lot of sleep.” Dean said, his brow furrowed.

“I’m younger than you Dean, I don’t need as much sleep.”

Dean glared at her before mumbling something about not being old.

“Are you looking for another job already?” Sam said, sitting next to her, looking at her laptop, “Also… how did you figure out our wifi password.”

“Well that was tricky, however, I was able to hack into the internet really easily.”

“Woman, don’t hack anything else in this bunker.” Dean stated, but still smiling with pride at her.

“I can’t promise that. I found a few prospecting hunts, nothing in my usual department, but they maybe be something for you two.”

“What are they?” Dean said, coming over and sat on the other side of her.

“Well, looks like a haunting in FLorida, lady claims it was a chupacabra, but I have never seen a real one. Another on the other side of the country in Iowa. Not sure what that is.”

Sam gently took the laptop and started reading the articles.

“And you found these in under three hours?” Sam said astonished.

“Not hard to find when you know what you're looking for.”

Sam smiled at her, holding eye contact for a few longer seconds before he quickly looked away, trying to hid his blush.

“Well Dean and I can split and deal with these separately. We wouldn’t be gone more than a few days.”

A small huh came from her and she pulled her laptop back towards her, sipping her coffee.

“Or,” Dean started, “Hear me out. I can take the haunting in Florida, seems like an easy job. You two can take the Iowa one.”

“I’m not as proficient in spirits.” Lelu said.

“But we don’t know if it is a spirit. It could be something else. And if it’s something else, Sam could use some help.”

Sam gave him the widest eyes, trying to get him to stop but.

“Makes sense.” She said, finishing her coffee before smiling at Sam.

He gave her a weak smile, looking away, not seeing her frown.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone packed their to go bags, making sure they were equipped and headed out to their designated cars. They had decided that Dean would take the impala, and Sam would go with Lelu in her truck. 

“When we get back, were going to do some work to your truck.” Dean said.

“She is well taken care of under the hood, I just don’t have the money to update the outside. Asshole.” Lelu said, tossing her bags into the bed, before getting into the truck.

Before Sam could get into the truck, Dean grabbed his arm.

“Sam, i want you to be safe. But also, keep her safe. “

“Dean, your acting so-”

“Also, use a condom, I’m not ready to be an uncle.”

“I was going to say mature, but nevermind.”

“You two done talking?” Lelu called from the truck and they turned to look at her. She started the truck, meaning she was done waiting.

“She’s so impatient, just like you.” Sam said, before climbing into the truck. She smiled at him before putting it in reverse and back out. 

Dean smirked at Sam, who looked like he was cramped in the car, and also terrified that he was going on a hunt with Lelu. Alone.

Lelu started the long drive to where they were going, having Sam be the navigator as they drove.

“Are we going to need to stop for the night? Or can we make it all the way to the town before we stop?” She said, glancing at Sam, who looked like he was uncomfortable in his seat.

“I think I can handle it, but we should stop for gas soon. I also need to stretch my legs.”

“Makes sense.” Lelu says as she starts to look for a gas station to start at. 

Sam took quick glances at Lelu. He admired how she seemed to stay awake, determined to keep them safe on the road. Her eyes were indeed a vibrant green, and he was astonished at how well she could do the job. 

Sam peeled his eyes away from her as they pulled into a gas station. He hopped out the moment he could and stretched. He heard her giggle at him as she filled up the gas tank.

“I guess my truck isn’t designed for you taller folks huh?” She said, smiling at him as she leaned against the truck. He walked around and stood next to her.

“Not really, most of the world isn’t designed for those of us over six foot.”

“I don’t really have to worry about that, thankfully. I’m only 5’ 7”, so I can fit in almost any space. If you want, the driver's seat can go back a bit further than the passenger seat. We can switch for the remainder of the trip.”

“You’d let me drive your truck?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, i’m not emotionally attached to my truck like Dean is with him impala. I love my truck, but I figure you will be gentle with him.”

Sam gave her a soft smile. “I think it would be easier for me that way, you wanna run inside and get some snacks for the rest of the road?”

Lelu nodded and pushed herself off the truck and then walked into the gas station. Sam jerked his eyes away from her ass, feeling himself blush. He tried to calm himself not wanting to be a dick to her. It had been awhile since he had flirted or even shown interest in a girl, and he was a little rusty.

He sighed as he pulled the nuzzle out of the truck, putting it back and closed the cap in the gas tank. Sam slid into the passenger seat, pushing the seat back as far as it would go, and it gave him a little more leg room. He looked over at Lelu as she came out of the gas station, a plastic bag full of snacks in her hands.

She slid into the passenger seat, her loose tshirt sliding over her shoulder, showing off her anti possession tattoo tattooed right above her left breast. Sam tried to look away but he noticed a massive scar that was on her breast as well.

“Sam?” Sam’s attention snapped back to her face where she had a worried look on her face. “Are you okay? You look a bit flushed. I got your a tea, but maybe i should have gotten you some water.”

“No, no. Tea is fine.”

“Are you sure? Are you okay to drive? I can drive, it's not a problem.”

“No, no, I’ll be okay.” Sam took his tea from her, starting the car, happy that he would be focused on the road. 

It was about six in the morning when they arrived in the small town in Iowa and found a hotel. Lelu had fallen asleep about an hour before they got there, and Sam didn’t want to wake her. He watched her sleeping form, smiling at how sweet she looked. He gently shook her, and she snapped awake.

“How long have i been out?”

“Not even an hour. We just got here, and I have a room for the two of us. I didn’t even think about getting two rooms…”

“No it’s okay. Let’s head in, my body could use some sleep on an actual bed.”

Sam smiled before getting out, grabbing their bags and they went into the room. They both stopped at the 50’s theme, with glass on the ceiling and a disco ball.

“You couldn’t find a different motel?” Lelu asked.

“Only the best for you.”

She laughed as she walked over to a bed and sat on it, claiming it as her own. He shut the door, tossing her bags on his bed before sitting on his. He admitted he was tired from staying up all night, but they had a job to do. 

Lelu was in the same mindset, she got up from her bed, pulling her laptop out and pulled up the town. She opened the police file and reread the information as Sam grabbed a shower. She wrote down all the information they would need and looked up when Sam walked out of the shower.

She instantly blushed at the sight of him. He was extremely toned, and was beautiful with water droplets falling off his hair. She quickly looked away, trying to calm her heart, and her blush. Sam slid a shirt of his sinful form, and walked over to her.

“So where is our first stop?”

“Uh, here. At the victims home. Hopefully something will be left over that we can pick up on.”

Sam nodded and they packed up a bag and headed over to victims home. They stopped for coffee and bagels before stopping on the side of the house. They looked both ways before jumping over the fence. She grunted a little as she landed on concrete instead of grass but she pushed it off.

“Wow.” Sam said, and all Lelu could do was agree. The yard was completely destroyed, the grass was torn up and the tree looked like it almost came unrooted. The back of the house wasn’t any better. Sam looked around the yard and Lelu went over to the house.

She looked at the back of the house, or what was left of it. Stepping over the shattered glass she looked around the home. It was newer with an open concept, and she could see picture of the victim with their family. Lelu gently touched the photo before looking around the living room.

The furniture was torn up, shredded by something with talons. She managed to pull out something that looked like fur, and put it in a small baggie. Lelu stopped and looked at the family photo again. The photo was the only thing left hanging on the wall, and it looked like it had been slashed at again.

Sam walked into the house, being careful of the glass, and stopped when he saw her. If he wasn’t mistaken, the look on her face was a face of longing. She was longing for the happy family photo. He frowned. He knew her life growing up was bad after her mother was killed, but he didn’t actually know what had happened to her. At this distance he could see scars along her arms that he hadn’t seen before.

Lelu noticed him, and turned to look at him. He did his best neutral face as he spoke. “Find anything?”

“What looks like fur, not sure from what. But this house and backyard have been torn to shreds. It looks like a werewolf, but it doesn’t fit the lunar cycle.”

“But the werewolf you took down before didn’t fit the lunar cycle either, so how does that work?”

“The last one was a huge meth junkie, and couldn’t control his shifting abilities. He wasn’t the first one I had killed who was a junkie. In Fact it was about the thirds one…”

Her face became sullen as she started to put everything together. Sam tried to get something out of her but she said she needed to go back to the hotel. Sam drove as they sat in silence. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam came back a few hours later, with food for both of them. He gave a worried look around the room, to see the bathroom door closed and the water on. He gave a relief sigh out and came in, setting the food down. 

As he took the food out of the bag, setting it on the table he heard the water turn off. Sam turned in time to see her walk out. She had clean pants on and a spaghetti strap top. Without her large shirts on he could see all the scars that littered her body. He wondered how many were from hunting, and how many were from her father.

“I got food.” He said softly as if not to startle her. She turned and smiled at him and came over and sat down. He handed her her food and looked at all the work she had been doing. “This looks… complicated.”

“It dawned on me when we were at the house, that the last hunt i was on, wasn’t the first time I had one of these jobs. So i wrote down everything from the past jobs I had done, and it turns out.. It’s a pattern.”

She pushed the paper towards Sam. He picked it up and looked over everything.

“A werewolf is purposely targeting junkies, and changing them, then leaving town. These new werewolves, who not only not know what is going with being attacked, are attacking to gather items that they could sell.” She pulls out the report and read allowed. “The house was completely destroyed, only the mother was home, but all of the valuables we taken from the house.” She sighed and put the paper down.

“So this guy is purposely changing junkies and then leaving town?”

“Looks like it, and the junkies can’t control their systems as a human, let alone as a werewolf. Making it impossible for their bodies to turn back to human, or change when it’s normal. I don’t understand how that can be possible, but the fur I pulled from the couch is definitely werewolf.”

“This doesn’t make any sense… How?”

“It’s the same one… that killed my mom i think.”

“What?” Sam’s eyes fixed on her.

“A year ago, I managed to almost kill him. However, he was smart, and got away… he must be a long term werewolf, because seemed to have a conscious. Like he knew what he was doing. I managed to save the young girl he was going to kill, but…”

“You can’t blame yourself. You saved the girl.”

“But didn’t kill the monster. After that, I tried to keep up with him, but he moved to fast across the country, and about three months ago the drugie werewolves started to pop up, and I started to take care of them. Giving him time to move to a new location without me being able to track him.”

“Or,” Sam started and she looked at him, “Enough time for him to track you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hung up the phone with Dean, telling him his theory, and Dean saying he would be there soon. 

“It wasn’t all that hard, didn’t even need my handy dandy dork. I’ll head your way in a couple of hours.”

“Good good. I’m going to stick with her, make sure she’s safe.”

“Good idea Sam, she shouldn’t be by herself.”

“Well, she doesn’t believe in this theory, so it’s going to be hard for me to stick to her like glue.”

“Well maybe… if you take your shirt off she’ll be too distracted to run off and be reckless.”

Sam fell into an embarrassed silence and Dean laughed. Instead of giving Dean any reply he had just closed the phone, ending the call. He turned to look at Lelu, who was pouting on her bed. She had been completely against the idea of her sitting still till Dean got there, and he could tell she had a hard time sitting still. Her leg was bouncing up and down, her hands twitching at her side, she looked like a child in time out.

“Were just being safe.”

“Your being paranoid,” She said in response, connecting their eyesight, “Do you do this with everyone or just me?”

“Paranoid is how we have managed to stay alive this long, and no it’s not just you. We do this with other people as well.”

He laughed as she pouted and he sat next to her. 

“I highly doubt he is following me, he doesn’t know who i am.”

“You sure about that? He seems like a pretty inhibited for a werewolf, he might have figured it out.”

“It’s not even the right lunar cycle for him. But there is a junkie werewolf out there, and he will attack an innocent family. We have to stop him.”

Sam was quick to tackle her to the ground. He hadn’t even realized she had moved till she was nearly at the door. They struggled on the floor, some curse words flying from her mouth, before he finally pinned her.

She glared up at him, before realizing he had her pinned. Her face heated up, looking away from him, trying not to make eye contact. Sam was confused before he also realized the position they were in. he didn’t get up right away, admiring her neck, before he decided to get up and help pull her up.

“You might not like it, but until Dean gets here, we have to stay put.”

“I am not staying put, I can guarantee it. But, you could accompany me out into the big scary world and keep me safe.” She said coyley. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Fine, if you won't see sense in waiting, I will accompany you.”

“Good, because I know where the werewolf is held up, and we need to hurry before he moves.”

He shook his head as they collected there weapons, before getting in the truck. Sam sent Dean a quick text as she started the car and they headed out. They drove in silence, both getting ready for the job. They stopped outside a house, and Sam could instantly tell that a meth addict lived there.

They got out of the car, grabbing their blades before slowly walking up to the house. Sam peeking into the windows, not seeing anything and nodded to Lelu. she nodded back before kicking the door down and rushed inside. Sam ran in behind her, a couple seconds late to see her on the ground, trying to fight off the meth addict werewolf.

“Lelu!” Sam jumped in, shoving the silver blade deep into the wolves ribs, piercing his heart. The wolf gave a wild howell before slumping onto Lelu.

“Good job Sam. Now if you would kindly remove the body from mine.”

Sam rolled his eyes before throwing the dead man off her. “Your just like Dean. Your reckless, you just ran into the house without checking-”

“Sam! I get that I was stupid, but he did manage to get a hit on me before you killed him. So…”

Sam glared at her before helping her up. Her tank top was ripped on the side, showing her wounds and blood was staining her pants. He hurried her to the truck before driving back to the motel, glad that no cops were out to stop them.

He picked her up bridal style, rushing her inside, ignoring her complaining that she was okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had blushed the entire time he had cleaned and dressed her wounds. He could see every curve she had, and how her breast were beautifully round under her bra. He tossed one of his shirts at her, knowing her wounds would get infected if they were rubbed against.

“Sam…”

“Don’t! That was reckless! Utterly reckless and stupid!”

“Sam i know-”

“No you don’t know! You’ve been on your own for a long time, even longer if you think of your home situation. Your not alone anymore, you have Dean and I-”

“And what happens when you two leave? I don’t plan on staying for forever, I can’t get used to having the two of you around to watch my back!”

“But you can get used to it! Were not going to just kick you out Lelu, and you don’t have to run from us! We are not your father, and we have no intentions of telling your father where you are! Had this turned out different, and I had not been there, you would be dead! I mean, did you think about Dean?”

“Dean only does this because he feels obligated because of what my father did!”

“Then what about me? Did you even think about what i would feel if-”

He stopped and looked away, he couldn’t continue. Their fighting had brought them face to face, only inches apart. Their height difference was seen when they stood like this, but she was surprised by his words.

“Sam?” He didn’t look at her. “Sam, look at me.” Her voice a firmer than before. He still budge his head. Lelu gently reached up, ignoring the pain in her side and made him look at her. 

Sam’s eyes were filled with so many emotions. Sadness, regret for having said something, and hope that she wouldn’t reject him. Lelu got up on her tippy toes, still not tall enough, so she brought his face down to meet his. His look of surprise was quickly replaced with a look of happiness as their lips connected. 

Sam quickly bent down further, making sure she wouldn’t put any strain on her wounds and kissed her deeply. Lelu felt her legs becoming jelly under the kiss and held tightly to his shirt. Sam gently picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and smiled at her blushing face.

Lelu had been with guys, mostly one night stands while she was on the road, but nothing with feelings. She was unsure of what she felt, but she knew she felt happiness in Sam’s arms. Sam brought her back from her thinking when he sat on the bed, making sure she was comfortable.

“I’m sorry Sam,” She said quietly, “I didn’t think about you, or Dean, when i ran into the house. I haven’t been around anyone for a long time… I didn’t even think about what it would mean for the two of you. With my father… being who he was, I could never count on anyone except myself…”

Sam hushed her gently, smiling at her. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

“Your not alone anymore, you have Dean and I. And we'll keep you safe. I know you don’t like to just sit around and not do anything, but both Dean and I think that the werewolf remembers you.”

“I was being emotional, and open about my feelings, and you bring up the werewolf again?”

 

“It's been a long time for me, give me a bit to shrug off the rust?”

“You are impossible.” But he smiled when he saw her smile. She leaned her head down and kissed him again. They enjoyed the kiss before he pulled away. She pouted, wanting more but he put a stop to that.

“You have wounds that need time healing. I am not going to be the one responsible for opening them back up.”

Lelu huffed but nodded in understanding. He gently laid her on the bed, before snuggling up to her back, holding her close. They fell asleep quickly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean arrived the next morning, having driven all night to make sure he was there at a good time. When he saw the state she was in, he nearly went batshit crazy. Sam managed to calm him down, explaining everything to him. 

“You are never going to go anywhere without someone again.” Dean stated, not giving Lelu any time to complain before he continued. “So this werewolf, you sure that’s what he was doing?”

“I know he has been turning junkies and then leaving town, i don’t think he’s after me.”

“Well Sam and I think he is. We checked, and someone with his name, has been checking into the same towns as you have, and is in fact in this town right now.” Dean said and Lelu’s eyes widened. “So, is it still paranoia?”

“I didn’t know-”

“That’s why Sammy here did some research and checked it out. He might not know that he killed your mother, and that’s why your hunting him, but he does remember that you almost killed him. So he is following you, and you are in danger, and we were right.”

“Are you done being a high and mighty, so I can talk?” Lelu retorted, raising an eyebrow at Dean. “I realize i was wrong. What can we do about it?”

“You are not doing anything,” Dean said before Sam could and he gave him a look, “We will handle the situation, and you will stay here.”

“You have to be kidding me! I am not going to just sit here!”

Sam quickly got between the two of them and calmed them both down. “It will be safer if you stay here hun.” Dean's eyes quickly went to Sam at those words, Sam gave him a look before continuing. “For now, we need to keep calm and plan our next move. I have the address of the hotel he is staying at. I figured tonight we can go in and take care of him.”

They both grumbled. Dean looked between the two of them, before saying something about getting food and left the room. Sam took a deep breath before he looked over at Lelu. He sat next to her, smiling at her pout.

“I should be involved in the hunt.” She said, not looking at him.

“I wish i could tell you something else, but your the target, and you need to stay safe. So when we head out, you need to stay here, and stay safe.”

Lelu looked over at him and nodded in understanding. He smiled gently at her, leaning over and giving her a kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelu sat on her bed, arms and legs crossed in a silent tantrum, as she watched the boys pack their bags. Sam gave her one last kiss before he left. She sighed and flopped against the bed, hearing the impala start up and she groaned as she was left alone. 

She tried to keep herself entertained, but there is only so much you can do when your stuck in a hotel room. She flipped through the channels, finding nothing on the channels, and quickly turned it off. She was scrolling through her laptop when she heard noises outside her door. She set the laptop on the bed, grabbing her handgun before walking over to the door. 

Lelu peeked through the peephole, only to find no one there. She furrowed her brow, going back to the bed, but not putting her handgun down. Lelu heard the noise again and this time she just lifted the handgun to the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when something banged against the door. She stood up, holding her ground as the thing banged against the door again and again. She contemplated shooting through the door, but with how far away the bullets wouldn’t make it through. 

She shot however when the door was busted down, and something ran at her. She backed up, emptying her clip before whatever it was slammed into her, making her fall against the wall. She hit her head, and everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He wasn’t there.” Sam repeated himself as Dean drove as quickly as he could back to the hotel. “He knew we were coming.”

“I get it Sammy, right now we need to get back to Lelu and make sure-” He was cut off by the scene in front of him. The hotel was crawling with cops, and the door to their motel room was busted off its hinges. “Son of a bitch…”

From what they could tell, something had attacked the room, leaving nothing in the room. They had taken her and her truck. Sam looked so upset, so Dean drove away from the scene.

“We have to find her Dean.”

“We will Sammy, we will. Her truck isn’t that hard to spot so we follow the truck okay?”

“Okay, just… we have to hurry.”

Dean agreed and started to track her truck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelu slowly woke up, her head giving her an instant wake up. She groaned as she tried to move, but found her hands tied in chains above her. She tried to get loose but was stopped by a hand around her throat.

“I knew I had seen you before. Your the daughter of that beautiful Asian woman i wanted all those years ago, but she didn’t want to be my mate, so I killed her.”

“You really just said that, no hesitation, without me even wanting to know.”

She heard him growl and his hand tightened around her neck. “Your smart mouth is going to get you into trouble. You chased me across the country, and yet here we are. Your at my mercy now.”

“Had you not gotten away last time, we wouldn’t be here.” She said, and he smirked at her.

“This is true, i am glad that I managed to get away. I figured i would turn you, and keep you as my breeding bitch, and I do still like that idea. However, i first have to take care of your two hunter friends. They are going to follow your truck, and then I’ll kill them when they get here.”

“They aren’t that stupid! They won't just walk in here like that. Explain something to me?”

“You change the subject so quickly.” He said, leaning forward and sniffing at her.

“Well, i have a bit of a scatter brain. Answer my question?”

“You need to ask it first.”

“How can you change without the lunar cycles?”

 

“Because technically I’m a shape shifter, not a werewolf. We can change whenever we want, which comes in handy when you need to break down the door.”

“If they charge my credit card for the damage I’ll kill you twice over.”

He smirked, before pulling back and yanked on her clothes, effectively tearing them off her body, leaving her in only her underwear and bra.

“Hey!”

“Shut up hunter, i will make you mine, whether you like it or not.” he said, scraping his long nails against her skin, enjoying her whimpering as he tore his flesh. “Once i’m done with your two hunting pals, I will make you mine.”

She swung her knee forward, kneeing him in the gut in her response. As he doubled over in pain, she smirked at him.

“I won't ever be yours, I would rather be dead.” In a flash he was up and slashed at her. She screamed in pain as she felt the nails rip through the flesh of her face. She tried not to blink blood into her eyes, but it was hard not to. She closed her eyes tightly however as he started to punch her. 

He punched her like she was a punching bag, letting his anger out. By the time he was done, her wounds had reopened and she had bruises all over her body. 

“I told you that smart mouth of your would get you into trouble.” He said, breathing heavy. He raised his fist to hit her one last time when he stopped. He clearly had heard something that she hadn’t and he smirked.

“Well, as much as I would like to teach your place, your friends are here, and I have some business to attend to.”

She tried to scream, to warn the boys but he grabbed the duck tape next to him and taped over her mouth. He put his finger against his lips, shushing her, before leaving her alone in the room.

With him gone, she took a good look around the room. It was clear they were in an abandoned house, they paint on the walls was flaking and the wallpaper on the stair wall was unrolling. She couldn’t get to any of the windows, even though most of them were broken. She then observed how she was being held against her will.

She was about a foot off the ground, and looking up, through the blood, she could see her chains were tied to the rafters of the vaulted ceilings. Smirking under the duct tape she started to swing her body. She pushed through the pain she felt in her body from the beating till she was able to swing her legs up and wrapped them around the chains.

She didn’t have time to reward herself as she heard gunshots and shouting. She knew she needed to hurry. She grabbed at the chains with her bound hands, able to slowly move her body up the chain to the rafters. Glad she had taken gymnastics when she was younger, that gave her core strength to be able climb it upside down, she got herself onto the wooden rafters. 

Ripping the duck tape of her face she took a deep breath before she started trying to get the chain undone from the wood rafter. She heard more shouting, Sam’s voice in particular and more shooting before silence. Her heart dropped and she started to recklessly tug on the chains.

“Come on you stupid metal chain!” she tugged on the chain one last time, before it ripped straight through the wood. “Well… shit.”

She scrambled to get to another beam, but she wasn't fast enough. The wood had barely held up under her minimal weight, but when you rip through it, it collapses. She grabbed at anything she could grab, but she still fell. 

Lelu made contact with the ground hard, crying out in pain, knowing it would bruise her more. She didn’t stop for long, she picked up the chain, and ran out of the house. She jumped off the decrepit porch before running into the surrounding forest.

“A forrest? How cliche can you get?” She said out loud as she looked around for some sort of life. She noticed some rustling in the trees to the left and she took off. Pushing through the trees, she found an unconscious Dean.

She bent down, checking his pulse, finding it she took a deep breath. She looked around, trying to find something that showed Sam was alive. She found footprints and paw prints, and she quickly followed them.

By this point, the blood had dried on her face, making it easier for her to run through the trees. She slowed down as she heard panting and grunting. She peeked through the tree brush, seeing the shapeshifter pushing Sam into the ground. Sam was trying to grab the gun he had dropped two inches to far from his hand. The shapeshifter open his mouth, ready to rip Sam’s throat out, and she knew she couldn’t have that.

With all the energy she had left, she pushed her body through the remaining tree brush and managed to get the chain around the shapeshifters neck, holding the chain tight. She had never ridden a bull at a rodeo, but she imagined it was similar to what she was experiencing. The shapeshifter bucked and thrashed around, but she never let the chain go, or let up on the pressure. In fact, she tightened the hold, pulling as hard as she could. 

 

With a sickening crack, the shapeshifter fell to the ground, and Lelu dropped the chain. Sam quickly got up, picking up his gun before running over to her. 

“Lelu?”

She looked up at Sam, her entire body ready to collapse and he quickly caught her. They slowly fell to the ground, Sam holding her small frame against his. He looked over to see Dean run into the clearing they were in. He looked over at the shapeshifter, dead on the ground, and looked back at Sam. Sam motioned to Lelu, who was just barely holding on.

Dean ran over, undoing the chain from her wrists before Sam picked her up and they rushed out of the forest.


End file.
